Return to The Spirit World
by KairiHeartzX
Summary: Haku finally takes Chihiro back to the Spirit World after five long years. But what will happen when a young girl with strange powers appears? Rated T for mild language,and violence. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,please tell me what you think about this new story. The idea just got into my head somehow,and it wouldn't get out. Also...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Spirited Away. I just rented the dvd one time and watched it twice in the same night. It's a nice story,I just wish that it didn't have to end with a cliffhanger.**

--------

"Chihiro,dinner's ready!"Chihiro's mother called from the kitchen. The young girl(who really was fifteen and not so young anymore) walked slowly into the dining room and sat down at the table. It had been five years since she had been to the bath house,but Haku still hadn't come to get her. She stared down at the plate of food in front of her.

"Aren't you going eat?"her father asked,already stuffing the food into his mouth. She looked at him.

"Yes,dad. I am."she said to him. She began to eat a little bit of it.

That man. She was embarassed to call him her father. Although Yubaba had lifted the spell on both of her parents,Chihiro's father kept some of the pig-like qualities. He was big to begin with,but he had kept his eating-habits from when he was still a pig. He went from a little more than 400 pounds,to nearly 750 pounds. She was sickened just by looking at him eat so much.

"Are you enjoying dinner,Chihiro?"her mother asked her. She nodded with a small smile. Her mother had not kept the qualities that her dad had. She weighed just over 145 pounds. She admired her mother to a certain extent,but she couldn't say the same for her father. In truth,she despised him.

Chihiro finished her meal,but she was still a little hungry. Her father usually ate most of the food,and made her and her mother do the chores. Her mother hand a bad back,so Chihiro had to do the majority of it. She worked around the house,then once she had time to eat,there was barely any left. Her father would have already eaten it. She looked up from her plate,and saw that all of the food had been piled onto her father's plate yet again.

"Um..."he started. Her dad swallowed the food in his mouth,and looked at her.

"Yeah?"he asked her.

"Nevermind."she said. Her father began to eat again. She was going to ask him if he could give her some of the food from his plate,but she feared he would get angry with her and hit her. Her mother never interfered when he got angry,and that's where the level of Chihiro's adirmation for her stopped. She never stuck up for her. Never protected her.

Chihiro got up,and carried her plate into the the kitchen. She put it in the sink,and washed it. She dried it,put it away,and went upstairs. She opened her bedroom door,and yelled in surprise when she saw a boy standing there.

"Chihiro? What's wrong?"her mother called up to her. Chihiro glanced at the boy,who put is finger to his lips,indicating her not to tell of his intrusion.

"Nothing,Mom. I just tripped over my carpet again."she said quickly.

"Alright. Goodnight,Chihiro!"her mother said. Chihiro got a closer look at the boy in front of her. She gasped.

"Haku?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Haku?"Chihiro asked,bewildered at who was standing in front of her. The boy smiled.

"Yes,Chihiro. It's me."he said. Chihiro smiled,and ran to him. She hugged him,and he hugged her back. She noticed he was still taller than her. She buried her face in his chest.

"I've missed you."she said,tears coming out of her eyes.

"I've missed you as well."he told her. He noticed how long her hair had gotten since the day she had left. "It's been far too long."he said,once he released her.

"Yes,it has."Chihiro agreed. She looked up into his green eyes. "I thought you'd never come,Haku."she said,tears falling down her cheeks again.

"But,I'm here. Don't cry. Please."he said,trying to comfort her. They sat down on her bed,and Haku cradled her as she silently wept. She buried her face in his chest again,and eventually she calmed down. She listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Haku?"she asked.

"Yes?"he said. She looked back up at him.

"Are you taking me back to the Spirit World tonight?"she asked him. He smiled and nodded. "I'll pack some of my things."she said again. She got up,and searched for a bag. She found one.after another minute or so of searching. She began to pack some of her clothes,along with a picture she had drawn of Haku and her two years ago. She closed her bag,and Haku took her hand.

"Hold on."he said,and they went to the open window. They jumped out. Chihiro wanted to scream,but she bit her lip and held it in. They landed softly on the ground.

Chihiro looked up from the ground,and saw that Haku had transformed. He made a gesture for her to get on,and she immediately did so. They rose into the air,and Chihiro closed her eyes and clinged for dear life onto Haku,for fear of falling. She got used to it after a minute or so,and opened them again. She heard the wind whistle in her ears as they sped through the sky.

After a few minutes,they landed in front of the tunnel. Chihiro climbed off of Haku,and he transformed back into his human form. They walked through the long,dark tunnel,until they reached the end. Chihiro leaned against the stone wall,holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?"Haku asked,rushing to her side.

"I'm just a little weak. I didn't eat much for dinner."she said. She stood up straight again,and continued walking. Haku stayed by her side,incase she collapsed or fainted. They crossed the bridge,and Chihiro saw the enormous bath house for the first time in five years. Haku glanced at the girl,and gasped as she fell forward. He caught her.

"Chihiro?"he asked,shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes. Haku sighed with relief.

"Sorry..."she said,and Haku helped her up. He opened the door to the bath house,and led Chihiro inside. Everyone stopped and looked at the two.

"Master Haku,you've returned!"a frog spirit said with a smile. He saw Chihro,and looked slightly taken aback. "Why,um,hello,Sen."he said to her.

"Her name is _Chihiro_."Haku told him sharply. He turned his attention to everyone of the workers in the giant room. "And all of you shall treat her with respect. If I find out that anyone of you has been disrespecting her,you will have to answer to me."his voice rang throughout the quiet room. His eyes glided across the room,glancing at the faces of the spirits. "You may return to work."he said,and the spirits did as they were told.

He spotted a tall woman with long,dark-brown hair walking over to them.

"Hello,Lin."he said. Lin bowed to him,and she went over to Chihiro.

"Sen?"she asked. The girl nodded. Lin smiled widely.

"Her name is Chihiro."Haku reminded her.

"Sorry,I'm just used to calling her Sen."Lin said.

"Haku,it's alright. They can call me Sen,it's easier to remember,anyway."Chihiro said,and Haku nodded.

"Alright,then. You may call her by Sen."he said. Lin squealed and hugged Chihiro tight.

"We've missed you!"she said to the girl.

"I... can't... breathe!"Chhiro choked out. Lin immediately released her.

"Sorry."she said. Haku cleared his throat,and the two girls looked at him.

"Lin,please show Chihiro to the room we prepared for her."he said. Lin bowed,and led Chihiro to the elevator. They arrived in the second floor,and Chihiro follwed Lin down the hallway. They stopped at a door at the end of the hall,and Lin opened it with a key. They stepped in,and Chihiro looked around the room.

"Wow..."she breathed. Lin cleared her throat,and Chihiro turned around.

"Here's the key."Lin said,handing the key to her. "Haku was the one who designed it,actually. But,I'm the one who chose the color for the walls and the furniture."she said with a laugh. Chihiro giggled. Lin looked back at Chihiro. "He really cares about you,Sen. You're the main thing he's talked about these last five years,you know."she said.

Chihiro smiled,and sat down on the bed. She placed her bag down on the floor. Lin noticed the disgruntled look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"she asked her. Chihiro looked up at Lin.

"I'm just a little hungry."she said. Lin smiled.

"I'll have a meal prepared for you and brought up. Alright?"she said. Chihiro nodded with a thankful smile. Lin closed the door behind her as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chihiro smiled as she saw the beautiful garden once again. She had been at the bath house for two weeks,but Haku had insisted on her staying inside until she regained some of her strength. She rushed over to one of the bushes,and smelled the flowers. She picked a light blue one from the large plant. She continued her stroll through the garden,admiring the beautiful sights and sounds.

"Chihiro?"a voice came out of nowhere. Chihiro jumped and whirled around. Haku stood there,with a look of slight surprise on his face.

"Oh,Haku. You startled me."she said,resting her hand on her chest. "What is it?"she asked.

"Oh,um,nothing."Haku said. "I just didn't know you had came out here."he added. Chihiro smiled and handed the flower to him. She hugged him.

"I'm so glad you took me back here,Haku. I've missed it so much."she said. She felt Haku wrap his arms around her,and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. There was a few moments of silence. Then,Haku released her,and brushed a few stray hairs from her face. They walked together,through the garden.

"Chihiro?"

"Hmm?"

"When we got to the end of the tunnel that day,you said that you hadn't eaten much for dinner."Haku said. Chihiro looked up at him. "Was it just that one meal that you didn't eat much,or do your parents starve you?"he asked her. Chihiro bit her lip. She had hoped he didn't ask her that question just yet.

"Well,it's just that..."her voice trailed off when they heard an enormous explosion nearby that shook the ground. Haku grabbed her hand to stop her from falling. "Wh...what was _that_?"she asked,after the ground stopped shaking. Haku sniffed the air quietly,then growled. He looked back at Chihiro.

"Stay here."he told her.

"Why?"she asked him.

"I'm going to go see what caused that explosion,and I want you to stay here. I couldn't bear you getting hurt."he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"But,I want to come along."she said. "Please?"she asked him,giving him the puppy-dog look. Haku tried to resist,then sighed.

"Alright. But if something happens,run. Do you understand?"he told her. She nodded. He grabbed her hand,and they ran to the location of the explosion.

They arrived after a few minutes,panting from running so hard. Haku looked around,seeing nothing but an unconscious and short-haired girl lying on the ground. He ran over to her,and knelt down beside her. He checked her pulse.

_'She's still alive.'_he thought,and she suddenly opened her eyes and sat bolt upright with a small gasp.

"Are you alright?"he asked her. She looked at him with wide eyes,but didn't respond. Her look suddenly turned from slightly startled to horrified. "What's wrong?"Haku asked her. Chihiro scrambled to get over to them. The girl pointed behind him,and he whirled around. He saw three dark figures approaching them quickly. Haku stood up,and bared his fangs. He put the two girls protectively behind him. The figures summoned a force and knocked him and Chihiro out of the way. The short-haired girl cowered as one of them pointed a sword right at her throat.

"Come with us."it said,an eery and dark sound in it's voice. The girl shook her head,frightened to death of the spirits. At the same time,Haku stood up and transformed. He growled and rushed toward the spirits. He tackled them and sent them flying by atleast twenty feet.

The closest one almost immediately got up,and picked up the sword that was on the ground. He threw it so quickly,Haku barely had time to see it before it went right past him. The young girl gasped and rolled out of the way just in time before it hit her. She got up,and winced. She grasped her left shoulder,and found a long,bleeding cut. The sword wound up getting her,after all.

The third spirit sprang up,and rushed toward her. She tried to dodge,but wasn't quick enough,and it grabbed her. She shrieked and cried out randomly as she hit and kicked at it. She continued her struggle,but she still couldn't break free. Haku growled and flew toward the figure that was now dragging the mysterious girl with it. He opened his jaw,and sunk his fangs into the neckbone of the spirit. It howled and released the girl. It sunk to the ground,twitching as the pain spread throughout it's entire body. A few moments later it stopped moving,and Haku noticed it was dead.

He was suddenly tackled by the first spirit,and it took out a dagger. It hopped off of Haku,and raised it's free hand. Chihiro yelped as she flew straight to the figure. It placed the blade right at her throat. Haku growled,and stepped forward. His emerald eyes widened as the spirit cut her across the cheek. He stopped in his tracks as he heard her painful shriek. He roared at it. The spirit put the blade so it was nearly touching Chihiro's throat,threatening to peirce her skin and leave her to bleed. Haku reluctantly tranformed back into his human form,and the figure lowered the knife slightly.

"_Let her go._"Haku's voice was cold and demanding. He growled when the spirit didn't move. Haku gasped as he felt a presence behind him,and turned around. The second spirit sunk it's own dagger into the Haku's arm. He yelled,and took the blade out. He threw it to the ground,clutching his wounded arm. The young girl that was still sitting on the ground couldn't take it;she stood up,slowly but surely. It was as if the mere sound of pain brought pain to her. She clenched her fists,and glared at the dark figures. The first one released Chihiro,and the second one backed away from the girl almost instantly.

"We've made her angry. We must abort the mission!"the first one said to the second. Chihiro made her way over to Haku,who was struggling to stay on his feet. The young girl rasied one of her hands,and her palm faced the two spirits. A bright,but somewhat hazy,purple light emitted from the center of her palm. It shot out and went straight through the hearts of the figures,and they yelled as they were swallowed up together by the light. Then almost a second later,the light disappeared. And,there was no sign of the spirits that were there only a minute ago. Haku couldn't hardly believe what he had just seen. He gaped at the girl. She turned to them,and gave a small and weak smile. She gave a silent sigh and collapsed.

--------

**Okay,guys! Tell me what you think! Oh,and... I want atleast five more reviews,so I'll know if this story is even worth me continuing.**

**Get it?**

**Got it?**

**Good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Haku and Chihiro sat silently together,wondering if the girl they had met would be alright. They had Zeniba(who happened to be paying her nephew,Boh,a visit) look at her. Haku looked over at Chihiro,who had a cloth on the cut the spirit had given her. She met his gaze,and saw the slight worry in his eyes. She placed her hand on top of his.

"I'll be alright,Haku."she said,and gave him a small smile. Then,Zeniba entered the room. Haku stood up as she closed the door

"How is she?"he asked her. Zeniba looked at him.

"The girl shall be alright. But,you two should let her rest. From what I can see,she's been through much these past few days while she was wandering throughout our town."she told the two. They nodded.

"But,are there any injuries?"Chihiro asked her. Zeniba turned to her.

"Well her wrist is broken,and that gash from the sword was deeper than it seemed."she told her. Chihiro put her hand over her mouth with a gasp. "I know what you're thinking,child. But don't go barging into her room. Even the slightest noise may wake her."she said. Chihiro nodded.

"Did you happen to find out her name?"Haku asked the old witch.

"No."she said. "Now if you'll excuse me,I'd like to go to my guest room."Zeniba told them. Chihiro stood up,and hugged her.

"Thanks,Granny."she said. The witch smiled,and patted her on her back.

--------

The girl woke slowly,and sat up. She winced as she tried to stretch,and her good hand immediately shot to her shoulder. She looked around the room,and saw a single red rose sitting in a small container of water. She wearily stood up,and noticed her left arm was in a sling,and her left hand was wrapped in bandages. She reached to open the door to the room,and instantly took two steps away when it opened,and an elderly woman stepped in. The girl took in a sharp breath,and froze. The witch looked up from the letter in her hands,and smiled.

"Ah,so you're awake. Good."she said. The girl felt that the woman was kind,and that she could trust her. She nodded. "So,how are you feeling?"she asked her. The girl placed her hand on her shoulder,indicating that she was in slight pain. Zeniba realized that the girl couldn't talk. "Oh,dear. I'm sorry,I didn't realize you couldn't speak."she said. The girl smiled.

"Dear,you must be hungry. Let me take you downstairs and get you some food."Zeniba said again,and took a look at the girl's clothes. She waved her hand,and the girl's dirty-shaggy clothes turned into slightly newer versions of the same ones.And with that,Zeniba led the girl out of the room,downstairs,and outside of the dining room. "I've already eaten. Will you be alright going in without me?"she asked her. The girl nodded.

She entered the room,and looked around. She looked around at all the different faces,and recognized one in particular. It was the boy that had saved her from those spirits! But,we all know him as our own Kohaku Nigihiyami! She smiled,and made her way toward him. But,right before she was able to get his attention,a Toad Spirit got in her way,and stopped her.

"Hey! You're not one of the guests! Get out!"she snapped at her. She shrank away slightly. "Get out!"she said again.

"Megumi!"Haku's voice sounded annoyed. The spirit turned around.

"Yes,Haku-sama?"she said.

"Is there something the matter?"he asked her.

"Oh,no! Nothings the matter here!"she grabbed the girl's good arm. "I'm just getting rid of this begger girl who somehow got in."she said,and began to pull the girl away. Haku cleared his throat.

"That won't be neccesary,Megumi."he told the spirit. She let go of her. Haku turned to the girl. "I am allowing this girl to stay here free of charge."he stated with a small smile. She smiled back. "Now,please go and have one of the cooks prepare her breakfast."he told her. She nodded.

"And what would you like,miss?"she said,trying to put on a smile. The girl looked around,and pointed to the plate one of the guests was eating. Haku understood why she was doing so. The girl can't speak.

"I belive she would like pancakes and scrambled eggs."he turned to her,and she confirmed his guess with a nod and a smile. The frog spirit bowed,and ran off into the kitchen. Haku placed his hand gentally ontop of her head,and ruffled her hair. She looked back up at him,and smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning,Haku."Chihiro walked up to them,yawning. She noticed the girl standing next to her friend,and immediately recognized her. "Oh,how are you?"she asked. The girl looked at the ground,trying to think of how she could tell her she was feeling fine. She looked back up,and smiled warmly.

"She's doing better."Haku translated,after seeing Chihiro's confused face.

"Well,why didn't she just say so?"she asked. The girl looked at her feet,then back up. She placed her hand on her throat,around the area where her voicebox was. Chihiro then realized what she meant,and her eyes went wide

"I'm so sorry! That was so rude of me,and I'm sorry!"Chihiro said,and bowed to the young girl. The girl placed her good hand on Chihiro's shoulder with a smile.

"Chihiro,I took the liberty of ordering your favorite choice for breakfast."Haku said,trying to change the subject. "It should be here in a few minutes,so please,sit down."he said with a smile. He turned to the young girl. There was something familiar about her,but he couldn't remember anything about her from his past. He shrugged it off. "Please,sit down as well."he offered her a chair next to Chihiro and Lin. She sat down,and the food arrived after a few moments.

The young girl stared at the food,not knowing where to start. She was so skinny,it was obvious she had been underfed for a very long time. She slowly began eating. She had forgotten what pancakes had tasted like. She knew what they were,but she just hadn't eaten any for so long. She tried not to make herself look like she was too hungry. She had a very strong sense of pride,for a girl at such a young age. She finished her meal last,even though she had started eating before her two companions. They had been kind enough to wait for her to finish,although Haku knew he had many papers to fill out and/or sign. He hated doing paperwork. But luckily,Chihiro had been helping him by sorting the ones he had already signed while he filled out the rest of them.

The girl stood up from her chair,and so did Haku and Chihiro. They walked out of the dining room. They entered the elevator,and Haku pressed up.

"Haku,do you need me to help you in your offfice again?"Chihiro asked him. He shook his head.

"Not today. Instead,I'd like you to show our friend to her room,and around the bath house if she's feeling up to it."he told her. She nodded,and he turned to the other girl. "Do you think you could tell us your name?"he asked her. She nodded,and placed the tip of index finger onto the wall. She began to trace her name on the wall,and when she was done,it appeared in a purple shade. Haku and Chihiro couldn't believe she was capable of using magic like that at her age. They looked at her name:Reiko.

_'Wow... Her writing is so beautiful.'_Chihiro thought.

_'Reiko? That's a very nice name. But,why does it suddenly seem like I used to know her?'_Haku thought as well. "So,that's your name? Well,it's nice to have met you,Reiko."Haku said,taking her hand in his. "My name is Kohaku  
Nigihiyami."he told Reiko,and kissed the back of her hand. He released it,and it fell to her side. "But,I like to be called Haku."he said again. She smiled.

"My name is Chihiro."Chihiro told Reiko. Reiko smiled at her,and shook her hand. The elevator stopped at the top floor,and Haku led the two girls out.

"You three,get back to work!"he ordered three female Frog Spirits,who were sitting in a circle,talking,and giggling. They scrambled away and ran off to do their jobs. "Chihiro,will you please show Reiko to her new room,now?"he asked Chihiro,who nodded with a smile. He handed her the key,and told her what room to go to. "I'll be going to my office,to finish my paperwork. There's not much of it,today."

"Come on!"she said,taking Reiko by her good wrist and pulled her down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall,and Chihiro unlocked it. They stepped in,and Reiko looked around,amazed. The walls were a slightly light blue color,with deep-sea blue molding. The floor was entirely carpeted,decorated in white with indigo around the edges. A futon was visible at the right side of the room,and the blankets were neatly made.

Reiko could hardly belive that this was her new room. It was amazing! She ran to the futon and jumped onto it. She landed with a very soft _thud_,and smiled. It was the most comfortable bed she'd ever felt.

"You like it? Haku made the redid himself!"Chihiro said. Reiko nodded,sitting up,and fell back onto her pillow again with another smile. "So,would you like to me to show you around the bathhouse now?"she asked. Reiko shook her head,then pointed at her watch. "Um... Later?"she guessed on what her new friend emant. Reiko nodded. "Alright,then. Here's the key!"Chihiro said again,and gentlet tossed it to her. Reiko caught it,and sat it beside the bed on the floor. "I'll check in in a little bit,okay?"she said,and Reiko nodded. Chihiro closed the dor behind her as she left.


End file.
